Maiyanna Richards: A Love Story
by Legendoffun
Summary: After Reid and Sue marry they have three kids, Maiyanna (14), Valeria (13)and Franklin(10). My first FF Fanfic
1. Meet Maiyanna

**Hi, this is my first ever crossover so I am hoping that it turns out well, not to mention that they already kind of well...put this in a crossover already in the comics. This is also my VERY FIRST love story, and I'm not so sure that this is going to turn out well so...hope for the best!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

**Meet Maiyanna  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I, Maiyanna Richards, is fighting along side my family. I could tell that I had a big smile on my face whipping people around with my sun bolts. Then suddenly the atmosphere changed, I could tell that my parents were not happy to see me attacking random people, that I was hurting innocent children, that I was..."Maiyanna Storm Richards! Stop it right now!" They just revealed my identity the the choppers and the people below, my school mates, they are never going to think of me the same way again. That I have powers and hurt people with it other than help. I looked at the big screen in New York City the reporters were already talking, "You heard that right folks, that "innocent" daughter of the Fantastic Four is hurting everybody in sight, we are going to have to r-." A loud explosion erupted from the chapter, I stared horridly knowing who had done it. I quickly started to run rooftop to rooftop while hearing people screaming and crying. "Maiyanna!" It was my dad, he was trying to comfort me again, "<strong>Maiyanna!<strong>" He yelled so fiercely that I felt like fainting. But then I heard a cannon fire it ringed my ears so badly that I could hear bells ringing. It hurt...**a lot.**_

* * *

><p>I woke up so fast that my head flew up, the sound was still resounding through the room, I turned my head and found that it was only my alarm clock to wake me up at in untimely hour. I groaned, but I was surely thankful that the dream was all over. Sweat was coming down my face drenching my tank top I always wore t bed. I touched my toes on the soft carpet, I felt fine at first but then nausea swept over me and I fell on the ground with a loud bang, the last thing I heard was..."Flame On."<p>

...

I blinked my eyes several times to find myself in the FI. Fantastic Infirmary. "W-what happened?"

"Mai, your awake, what happened I don't know, but I was pretty sure that Herbie knew, not to mention you look pretty beat, do you need a glass of water? Maybe you need some more help, anyway I called your mom she should be coming in pretty soon. Are you sure you need to go to school today, because if you don't want to we can always..._go for a ride_." Uncle J, in which he insists that I call him Johnny, but of course my mom says otherwise.

"Johnathan Storm, who are not taking your not to well niece on a car ride that will make her throw up!" I heard my moms annoyed slash worried look come with a menacing hiss at the end of it to tell him its a no go.

"What, it was just a suggestion." Uncle J says backing up and sitting down.

"Whatever, how are you feeling honey?" mom asked.

"M'fine, could feel better anyways, I'll still be able to go to school...ri-."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, an opportunity to miss out on school, and you have a valid reason, why in the world would you do that to yourself?" Uncle J asked astonished.

"'Cause, today's study for exam." I mumbled.

"You got your dad." Uncle J said not buying my explanation.

"Just face it Johnny, she's got the mind of her mom." My mom said proudly.

"So...I can go?" I asked hopefully.

"'Course, I mean, heh heh, exam? You'd get better teaching here! I just don't get it, what'f it's your life. I'm gonna go and...do something else." Uncle J said whilst walking away probably to go get Frankie or V V. Franklin Richards is my smarty pants eight-year-old brother, he is ahead of his grades by two years. Valeria my over-reacting mature sister, or at least that's what she thinks. Listens to music all day, and is kind of shut on family fun. Me, well I'm the oldest, what do we normally do? Smarty Pants has a special bond with dad, I got a special bond with mom, V. V., well she has a special bond with everyone, even though she is shut off from everyone.

...

I felt much better later on when I was pass my exam and eating lunch. Nothing could really compare to sitting down with a healthy stomach, and a _normal _life. Not that mine is actually normal, but hey, normal is what you normally do. For instance the FF, they fight crime at least every day, that's normal, now if they had two weeks of no fighting that probably means that the evil is up to something...bad. So if you have powers it is normal, even if it's supernatural. I always bring food from home, cafeteria food is bound to end you sick, but I guess that's why everyone begs their parents for money, to get sick and stay away from school. The Richards on the other hand don't do that nonsense, even if Uncle J insist we buy some food. I have two friends, Mira Bowen and Julie Power. We usually sit together but seeing that we aren't really in the same classes all the time, since I am a grade above them, we usually see each other, before and after school, and sometimes during the lunch period. "There you are Mai!" I heard Mira call with Julie following behind. "Guess what!" Mira squealed.

"What?" From the sounds of it, she probably just got what she wanted...a boyfriend, and that's a problem.

"Michael Boon just asked me if I wanted to be his lab partner!" Mira was smiling profusely.

"Oh," I sighed, she is always excited when a boy asks her something that he _has to do_. It's pretty funny to see the look on Mike's face, "that's exciting, come sit down."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Julie said sitting down and munching on her home made tuna casserole, at least the Powers don't like cafeteria food, well besides her brother. This is the time when we usually just talk about our day. Which is fine by me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked my first ever love story chapter! If you want me to continue please PM or review. Or else I just might delete it, I don't want to write a story no one likes, would you? Peace be with you!<br>**


	2. Food Fight

**Yeah, somebody likes the story, that is awesome, and for that special somebody, you know who you are, I will willingly make the next chapter. Anyways Onward! Thank you Purple Pixie5.**

**Purple Pixie5- Just 4 you :)**

* * *

><p><em>"You don't have to ask me twice." Julie said sitting down and munching on her home made tuna casserole, at least the Powers don't like cafeteria food, well besides her brother. This is the time when we usually just talk about our day. Which is fine by me.<em>

**Chapter 2 **

**Food Fight **

"Oh my goodness, did you see Davey Knave, the drop out of Kanegey High? He is so smokin' hot! I'm so glad he transferred here!" Mira exclaimed with such enthusiasm.

"What did he look like?" Julie asked, not a bit interested I could tell, but at least she's keeping the conversation going, because I wasn't going to contribute.

"OH, you should find out for yourself." Mira said with her I dare you to look.

"No way." Julie said staring at Mira wide-eyed.

"What?" I asked

"Julie has a crush on Davey's best friend-."

"Gregory Matthews!" We both said, me a little more incredulously.

"Mira!" Julie said with pink tinting her cheeks.

"What? It's true, is it not honey?" Mira asked tipping her cowboy hat, or her cowgirl hat.

"I just like that he doesn't shun me, that's all." Julie defensively said.

"Ya sure li-." Splat, something that looked like gravy went all over Mira's face. Julie was mortified and I could tell she was about ready to punch somebody square in the face. Then we caught him, Kacey Hans, the new student who decided to hang out with the cool kids.

"Kacey, I don't know why you did that, wait no I do know why you did that, but they are bad influences and I suggest that you just walk away from these horrid people! Your new I know, and you don't know what's right or wrong, because you came from a different country but still, ask before you do that." I felt proud of Julie's speech, but hopefully it didn't go in one ear to come out the other way.

"Sorry Mistress Julie." Kacey said in his poor English.

"Don't sorry me, say sorry to Mira." Julie said pointing to her still wiping teary gravy out her face.

"I, I didn't wanna Mistress Mira, I like de." Kacey said blushing a little. Julie was pale and Mira stopped crying. Look on the bright side, at least recess is up next.

"You...like me?" Mira asked incredulously.

"Why yes ma'am, I like de look de have now!" Then the people that Kacey hung out with started to bust out laughing, and I knew he's been with them to long. But Mira didn't care, she just stared at Kacey and walked calmly into the ladies room. But me no I wouldn't have anymore of this. I grabbed Mira's carrot juice and threw it in Kacey's face. Then me and Julie busted out laughing. Kacey took it harshly and slapped a piece of ham across my face. In less then five minutes some stupendous person shouted in the air. "**FOOD FIGHT!**" At that command everybody started tossing food here and there almost missing there original target and accidentally hitting some innocent person. "Eww, this is my favorite outfit!" I heard Tina scream throwing anything that was mushy and disgusting. My parents are going to kill me when I get back home. I shuddered at the thought. Julie looked like she was going to live life to its fullest even if it means that she is going to get grounded, hey why not just have fun now because your still going to be blamed. At the end of the day I had honey and syrup with uncooked rice my pants were wet with water my shirt smeared with tomato sauce and other stuff I can't identify due that I don't eat cafeteria food, my shoes with soaking wet and had apple seeds inside of them, trust me I have no clue how that happened. Julie on the other hand looked like sand man. I didn't know it was her until I heard her. Mira was the smartest, she washed her face and was one of the cleanest students and for that she didn't get our punishment, clean the cafeteria during recess, and there goes my bright side.

* * *

><p><strong>There's Chapter two for ya, maybe i will make a longer chapter next time but right now I'm kinda busy. Peace be with you.<strong>


End file.
